Beyond Heartache
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Edward comes across Leah for the first time since he came back. Will he be ale to save her not only from the heartache she is going through but from everything she will go through? Will Leah let Edward be there for her or will she run away?


A/N: Hello all this is Jen here. So I was told from a couple readers that I message back and forth that they like seeing Leah with one of the Cullen's. I roped my cousin into co-authoring this story.

*clears troat * Crys here... *falls over laughing * So I got nagged into helping my cousin write this story... *takes in a deep breath to try to stop from laughing * I know that I like messing with the wolves and vampires but this time its all Jen's fault... *points finger at Jen * Yeah see its all Jen's fault... *walks away laughing * Okay now that all that was said hold on to your seat folks you're in for a bumpy ride... *smirks * Okay how is it that my A/N was longer than hers? Where is the justice in that... *clears throat again * Okay I'm done rambling now... On to the story! *chuckles as I run away *

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah was walking through the woods trying to get her head clear. She still couldn't believe wha Dr. Cullen had told her two weeks ago. She wanted nothing more than to shout to the world about what she had found out but she couldn't do that just yet. She still had to find the courage to tell the man who not only left her for her cousin but who had cheated on her with her cousin. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know anybody was in the woods with her let alone near her until a hand landed on her shoulder.

She whirled around fast and then sighed before letting out an angry breath. "What do you want Sam?"

Sam looked at Leah with hurt in his eyes. "I just want to talk to you Lee-Lee. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You have got to believe me."

Leah let out a bitter laugh. "I don't have to believe shit Sam. I get that you imprinted on Emily, I really do. What I don't get is that why you slept with me after you imprinted on her and then after sleeping with me you turned around and slept with her. You didn't even break up with me until two weeks after you started sleeping with her! So Sam I really don't have to believe a damn thing that comes out of your fucking mouth because anything that comes out of it is nothing but lies."

Sam's flared with anger and he took a step forward and kept taking steps forward until Leah was backed up against a tree. "Now you listen here Leah I love you and I always will. I can't help that I imprinted on Emily but it doesn't mean that we still can't be together."

Leah looked at Sam in shock as she shook her head. "My God Sam what in the hell has happened to you or have you always been like this? How can you talk so calmly about cheating on Emily with me? If you want to be with me then fine Sam be with me but I will not be the other woman. I will not let you make me some kind of whore especially when I'm pregnant with your fucking child!"

Sam started shaking as he took in what Leah said. He looked at her with wide eyes and then his bones started snapping even as he growled low in his throat. He couldn't believe that Leah had just told him that she was pregnant. As he felt his wolf take over he growled and then let out a howl. His eyes took in Leah and and he snarled and lifted his paw and swiped at her. He heard her cry out and he howled out in pain as he realized what he had done.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward was walking through the words when he heard one of the wolves howl. He frowned until he heard a woman cry out in pain and he took off running. He didn't care if he had to crossover the treaty line to get to the woman he just would. As he neared it the smell of blood hit him and he stopped. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then started forward. He didn't even have to cross the treaty line before he got to the woman. He saw the black wolf looking at the woman and he could hear his thoughts and he cringed.

He flew to the girl and covered her with his body just as the black wolf lunged at her. He heard the girl cry out again and he knew that the wolf had managed to get his nails into her again. He tried to cover her body even more as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his home number. He let out a sigh as soon as he heard someone pick up. "I don't care who it is that answered but you need to get to the treaty line. NOW! One of the wolves attacked a woman and I can't get his thoughts straight."

Carlisle sucked in a breath. "We're on the way son. We'll call Billy Black and let him know. Do you know which wolf it is?"

"I don't know but I can tell you what color. The wolf is black." Edward said.

Carlisle who normally didn't swear, swore. "That is Sam. Can you tell me what the woman looks like?"

Edward lifted his head and looked down. "She has short black hair and there is a weird smell to her. She actually smells like one of the mutts but it is easier to bear."

Carlisle sighed. "That is what I was afraid of. The girl is Leah and the reason her smell is easier to be around is because she is pregnant. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are on the way son. I'm going to call Billy and then I'll be there. Esme is staying here to get the room ready in case I need it."

"Alright Carlisle." Edward said and then put his phone back in his pocket. He looked back at the wolf and growled.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Carlisle quickly placed the phone down and then picked it back up but instead of calling Billy he dialed Jared's number. As soon as he heard Jared pick up he let out a relieved sigh. "Jared, this is Carlisle Cullen. You and a couple of the others need to get to the treaty line as quick as you can."

Jared frowned. "Why what's up Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know how to say this other than to come right out and say it. Leah is pregnant and Sam has attacked her. My son Edward is trying to protect her right now."

Jared gasped and said "We're on the way Carlisle. You know that if you need to that you can cross the line. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil null and void the treaty."

Carlisle let out a relieved sigh again. "I forgot to tell Edward that. I don't know what is wrong with Sam but Leah can't phase because if she does it will harm her baby."

Jared let out a breath and rubbed his hand across his face. "Do whatever you have to Doc in order to protect Leah and her baby. We will deal with Sam."

"Okay Jared. I'll meet you there." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for letting us know." Jared said and then didn't bother waiting on a reply. He closed his phone and turned to look at Jake, Seth, Paul, Quil and Embry with a hard look on his face.

Jake saw the look in Jared's eyes and he demanded "What in the hell is going on Jared?"

Jared shook his head. "We need to get to where the treaty line use to be. Sam has attacked Leah in his wolf form and Carlisle just told me that Leah is pregnant."

Seth gasped. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Jared shook his head. "I don't know and right now that don't matter. What does matter is that we get there before Sam can do more damage to her. I don't know what is going on with him lately but I am tired of it. He has done nothing but give Leah hell lately and I'm tired of it. It really isn't a surprise to me why Leah is so bitter and bitchy with all of us but especially with Sam."

Jake nodded. "Well lets go. I'm taking it the Cullen's are there?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah Edward saw Sam attacking Leah."

Seth growled low in his throat and started shaking. Before he was even told to he ran outside and phased as he was going off the porch. He heard Sam's thoughts and it spurred him forward. He felt the others phase but didn't say anything to them. His focus was getting to his sister and making sure that she was alright.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah felt as if her whole body was on fire. She looked up at the man covering her with his own body and her heart started beating wildly in her chest. Without being told she knew this was Edward Cullen. She gave him a pained smiled and then looked over his shoulder at Sam who was growling. She saw him getting ready to pounce on her again and she screamed just as her world went black.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward looked down at the girl under him and swore when he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. He was still trying to make sense on what Sam was thinking but couldn't. As he saw the blood pouring out of Leah in three different spots he growled and pushed himself off of her. He turned towards Sam and growled. "ENOUGH! I don't know what your problem is but you're taking it out on a pregnant woman! Are you fucking INSANE?"

Sam growled but as he was getting ready to lunge again he was tackled to the ground from two sides. He growled and started fighting who was on him. He could tell by scent that one was a wolf that was on him and the other was a leech. 'Get off of me!'

Jared growled. 'No Sam! You are out of control! You hurt Leah. You not only hurt her you flat out attacked her not once but three fucking times. This will be brought to the Elders attention. I don't know what your problem is and I really don't give a shit anymore. What I do know is that you just harmed our pack sister who couldn't even phase to protect herself because she is pregnant!"

Sam growled and started struggling even more. He could smell Leah's blood and it was making him crazy. He howled in pain as he realized just exactly what he had done. He laid down on the forest floor and whined.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward looked back at the now subdubed Sam and saw that Emmett was standing next to where he had helped tackle him. He looked back at Leah and sighed. He didn't even know her but he could only hope that she was alright. He looked up when he heard more running footsteps. He let out a relieved breath that it was Carlisle. He moved to the side and let Carlisle kneel down and check her over.

It felt like an eternity before he saw Carlisle lift Leah up in his arms. "Is she okay Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked over at Edward. "I need to get her back to the house. She isn't healing like she should be and that is cause for concern."

Edward nodded and took Leah from Carlisle's arms. "I'll carry her since I'm faster. I'll meet you back at the house with her."

Carlisle nodded and then looked down at the boy who was still on the ground in cut off shorts. "Seth you can come with us. I need to dress her wounds and check on the baby."

Seth nodded and stepped up and then looked back at Sam who had just phased back to human. "Don't ever come near my sister again."

After he said that he took off running behind Carlisle. He sent up a prayer that his sister and her baby would be alright.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Jen here all. So this is the first chapter of our co-authored story. We hope that you all enjoyed it and that you held on tight because it was a bumpy ride.<p> 


End file.
